


a better painter

by ryekamasaki



Series: Ry's Daily Ficlets 2k17 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comeplay, Glasses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: notsuchasecret asked:Smut line: you draw like a drunk toddler.





	a better painter

Daichi wanders out of the shower, towel around his waist, to find Bokuto sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. There’s a serious look on his face, the appearance of concentration only amplified by the black frames settled across his nose, and the way he sticks his tongue out of one corner of his mouth. He’s scribbling at a paper laid out in front of himself, and Daichi looks down at it curiously.

He can’t help the laugh that makes its way out of him at what he sees. “You draw like a drunk toddler.”

Bokuto tilts his head back and pouts up at him. “That’s not nice, Dai. You’re not much better.”

Daichi raises an eyebrow, strokes his hand along Bokuto’s cheek. “Mmm, well. I’m a better painter, you know.”

And it takes a few seconds, a glance down at where Daichi is obviously tenting his towel, and then it seems like Bokuto realizes exactly what he’s getting at. “Oh? Would you care to demonstrate, then?”

Daichi grins, and he knows it’s the one that Bokuto usually tells him is way too attractive, the one that Bokuto usually can’t say no to. Bokuto lets the crayon he was holding roll across the tabletop, and then he’s sliding that hand up Daichi’s thigh, under the towel and across his still damp skin. Daichi lets the towel go to tangle his fingers in Bokuto’s hair instead, and the towel slowly sags until Bokuto gives a tiny tug and it falls to the floor in a heap.

There’s not much talking after that, not with Bokuto occupying himself with licking up Daichi’s dick before he takes the whole thing in his mouth. It’s not that far, not yet, because Bokuto has to work up to getting the whole thing down his throat, but it’s still so good, and Daichi can’t keep in the approving groan. Bokuto pulls off and grins up at him, lips shiny and wet, and then he dives back in, taking Daichi in until his nose brushes against Daichi’s skin. Then he hums, and Daichi, already thoroughly worked up from starting things in the shower, nearly comes on the spot.

He just manages to hold it off, and pulls himself away from Bokuto’s mouth, leaning on Bokuto’s shoulder with one hand. Bokuto just grins at him and scratches his nails lightly down Daichi’s thighs, and Daichi strokes himself until he’s coming over Bokuto’s face with a moan that echoes off the walls. He barely manages to keep his eyes open enough to watch it splatter across his glasses, to see it land on his plump lips, drip onto his cheeks. Bokuto just stares up at him through the dirty lenses, until Daichi smears the mess across his mouth with a thumb. Then he stares more as he bites at it, only closes his eyes as he sucks on the digit instead.

Daichi takes his hand back, groans a little as Bokuto lets his teeth scrape against him. His dick tries to twitch in interest again, though he still needs time until he’s ready to go again. Bokuto smiles and takes the glasses off his face, looks at Daichi with smugness on his features as he drops them on the coffee table. “Those were yours, by the way.”

“That’s messed up, Kou.” Daichi frowns.

“That’s what you get for coming on someone’s glasses. It’s just rude, Daichi.”

“Still messed up.”

“You wanna see messed up?” And then Bokuto pushes at Daichi’s hips and pulls at a knee, and before Daichi even realizes it, he’s flat on his back on the floor. Bokuto crawls up and settles himself over Daichi’s stomach and shoves his shorts down enough that his dick springs out over the waistband. The look on Daichi’s face must be something Bokuto likes, cause he grins in pleasure and strokes himself roughly. Daichi runs his hands up under Bokuto’s shorts, caressing at any skin he can reach, marveling at how gorgeous his boyfriend is.

He doesn’t realize that he’s actually talking, not until Bokuto groans that noise that means he can’t take much more of Daichi’s dirty mouth. It doesn’t take much longer, Bokuto spurred on by Daichi’s encouragement, jerking off desperately until he’s spilling over Daichi’s chest and face, the only sound indicating his release a breathy whine. Daichi has his eyes closed, and he waits until he’s sure Bokuto is done before opening them carefully. Bokuto is flushed and beautiful above him, and Daichi can’t help smiling at how satisfied he looks.

At least, for a moment. Then Bokuto drags his fingers through the mess on Daichi’s chest, tracing out a familiar pattern, and Daichi laughs when he realizes that Bokuto is writing his own name on Daichi’s skin. “Possessive, are you?”

“Little bit.” And then those same fingers are ghosting over Daichi’s lips, smearing the mess even more, flittering away when Daichi tries to lick at them. “Told you I could make a damn good mess.”

“Not fair, Kou. Come back here.” Daichi pouts, and Bokuto just grins even wider.

“Only if you catch me.” Then Bokuto’s hopped up with surprising speed considering he’d just orgasmed, practically skipping across the room toward the bedroom. Daichi laughs again, and pushes himself off the floor, stumbling them both into a wall as he loops his arms around Bokuto’s waist. It’s worth the sore shoulder for the wild way that Bokuto’s voice echoes around the room, though at the moment Daichi is much more interested in producing other sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
